Destinos Cruzados
by Mitsuko.Ayame
Summary: Podría el destino estar jugandonos una mala pasada o qué , creo que no fue la mejor idea haber entrado en aquel lugar, después del pasar de los años se podrá realmente desatar la verdad... SxS  UA
1. Reencuentro

**Aclaro que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

**Parlamento: -**

**Cursiva: **en este cápitulo conversaciones teléfonicas

**¿DESTINOS CRUZADOS O EL KARMA?**

-Mie… ya estoy cansada de jugar a la escondidas.- protestó ladeando la cabeza

La niña dueña de unos preciosos orbes verdes reía como todo niño que le encantaba hacer travesuras, pero jugar con su madre a las escondidas le encantaba y este local era un perfecto lugar, aunque no esperarían la sorpresa que se aguardaba adentro.

-Pediré un rico jugo de naranjas para mí solita.- la niña miró a su madre como se dirigía con sus resonantes tacones hasta algo parecido como un mesón.- que pena que Mie no esté aquí.-dijo para voltear rápidamente al sentir unos pasitos cercanos a ella, a lo que rápidamente la pequeña se escabulló.

-Amorcito… sabes que a mamá no le gusta que juegues dentro de los locales, puedes tropezar con alguien y crear un disgusto.- decía levemente reprochando a la aún escondida Haruno.

La niña se escabullía entre las mesas, se escondió a una cercana donde se encontraban hablando tres personas animadamente, la mujer la percató y le sonrió cálidamente, por lo que la niña de los cabellos castaños le mostro sus pequeños dientes.- Será mejor que regreses con mamá antes de que se preocupe aún más.- dijo al escuchar la voz de la madre de la pequeña.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla el nombre de Juugo, se dispuso a contestar

-_Hola.. ¿Cómo se encuentran preciosa?_

_-Si muy bien…y para variar Mie haciendo travesuras.- dijo con desganas_

_-jajajaj… esa pequeña, espera a que la vea para reprenderla_

_-Creo que tu eres la figura de autoridad que tiene, aunque también la consientes arto.- dicho sin perder ningún detalle de lo ocurrido en su alrededor._

_- Y cuando te tendré de vuelta en Praga.. las hecho mucho de menos.- dijo el colorín.- Además te tengo una propuesta interesante.- agregó_

_-No lo sé… que eres exagerado apenas dejamos la cuidad hace dos días, y aún me falta recorrer Disney_ y …..-el llanto de su hija llamó su atención.

Remojaba mi cabello, necesitaba despejar mi mente creía haber visto a aquella mujer que me quitaba el sueño hacia algunos años, pensé que la había superado, ¿Pero verla en cada rincón de la ciudad? Esto debía ser una locura. Me miré al espejo tenía unas débiles ojeras producto de la agitada y poco agradable noche que tuvo.

-Sasuke realmente no te quedan para nada esas ojeras.- rió dejando en evidencia el enojo del azabache.- ya entendí mejor me adelantaré.

Itachi se dirigía a la mesa cuando de repente sintió un pequeño bultito chocar contra una de sus piernas, para luego encontrarse con una pequeña llorando sentada en el piso, cosa que le enterneció levemente. Su cabello lo tenía ligeramente ondulado realmente era preciosa y llevaba un vestidito color amarillo pálido.

-Hija… te lo he dicho.- levantó a la pequeña del piso y la comenzó a quitar la mugre que se le pegó en el vestido.

Él observaba detenidamente a la mujer, tenía unas curvas muy definidas

Luego de sacudir la ropa de la niña, la presencia de la persona que tropezó su hija aún se encontraba ahí, supuso que esperaba una disculpa o algo por el estilo.- Disculpe… Señor.- para luego dirigirle una mirada, sacándolo de su letargo.

-Itachi.. no lo puedo creer eres tú.- dijo para brindarle un abrazo sincero, cosa que gustosamente correspondió.- realmente no puedo creer que seas tú.

-Creo que deberías tener mayor cuidado con los niños y no dejar que anden por ahí haciendo lo que se le den las ganas.- interrumpiendo el abrazo de ambos, logrando la impresión de la muchacha.

-Sa-su-ke..- en un leve susurro, no pudo evitar que se le escapase.

Se dispuso a emprender nuevamente su rumbo cuando recordó, luego de caer en la cuenta de quién era esa mujer, se estremeció, la causante de todo su insomnio estaba detrás de él, después de largos 5 años se volvían a encontrar. Movió su cabeza y se dirigió donde una bella mujer.

-Ya veo no ha cambiado…- dijo casi para si misma.

-Sakura.. me alegra tanto verte ¿qué tal si te sientas con nosotros, para hablar?.- dijo animosamente.

-No lo sé… .- de alguna manera desearía nunca haber entrado a ese local, buscaría una escusa.

-Mami…. .- dijo una pequeñita que jalaba de su vestido, ambos miraron a la niña.

- Itachi creó que será para la próxima, Mie está muy cansada.- se alegró de que la niña interviniera, sin embargo.., el estomago de la pequeñita comenzó a gruñir delatando su hambre.

-Creo que su estomago dice lo contrario.-burlonamente musito el Uchiha

La mujer tomó a la pequeña en brazos y ella se acurrucó, el Uchiha mayor la empezó a empujar rumbo a la mesa con los otros, después de todo se sentaría junto a los Uchihas.

En el otro lado de la habitación un pelinegro miraba expectante la situación, de alguna manera le interesaba saber que hacia ella ahí y con esa niña. Podría ser su niñera recalcaba en su mente, no yo no quiero saber nada de esa mujer. Pero no lograba dejar de mirarla.

Akane miraba al igual que su cuñado en la misma dirección, le tenía intrigada esa muchacha, al parecer era una conocida de ambos por la atención que le brindaban. Veía como se acercaban a la mesa.

-Amor, no nos presentaras.- dijo la mujer como si marcará su territorio.

-Claro, Akane ella es Sakura Haruno, Sakura ella es Akane.- dijo señalando a ambas.

-Mucho gusto, soy su esposa.- replico rápidamente.

-Oh Itachi! Me alegro mucho.- dijo poniendo sus ojitos pequeños por la alegría.

-Saku… toma asiento, ¿Ya pediste algo?.- corriendo la asiento

La Uchiha miraba todas las atenciones que le brindaba su marido a esa extraña, de alguna forma la ponía celosa y no era la única que lo miraba gélidamente.

-Por lo visto ya eres padre.- dijo mirando el coche a un lado de la mesa, mientras acomodaba a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-A si lo olvidaba él es Ryota Uchiha,mi hijo.- dijo con bastante orgullo.

-Me encanta oírte hablar así, además siempre tu sueño fue tener un hijo varón.- lo miró tiernamente tomando su mano.

Esto realmente esta cabreando a Sasuke, sabía que ella no daba puntada sin hilo, pero hacer esto en frente ellos ya lo sacaba de sus cabales, apretó su puño por lo bajo. Se distrajo mirando como una manita juagaba con una tiratas del vestido de Sakura.

La mujer aclaró su garganta, dejando a una incómoda Haruno además miraban con atención a la pequeña.

-Disculpen… ella es Mie, mi pequeñita.- dijo dándole un abracito tan acogedor que la niña sonrió con profundidad.

-Realmente tiene unos ojos preciosos como su madre.- acariciando el rostro níveo de la castaña, generando una sonrisa en la madre.

Sasuke ya llegaba al máximo de su tolerancia, no soportaba la manera que trataban a la Haruno y menos que ella estuviera en su mesa, se disponía a dirigirse a fumar un cigarro, pero fue interrumpido por su sobrina que atravesaba la puerta.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas a que te dedicas?.- dijo con seria molestia

-Soy diseñadora de modas.- el mesero colocó el vaso con el contenido naranja frente a la pelirosa.- gracias.- dirigiéndose al mesero.- me podría traer una ensalada de frutas, por favor.

-Yo quiero un Capuccino.- dijo la mujer del sweater lila

-Hnnn… para mí por favor una café amargo.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, todos revisaban sus fonos pero nada.

-¿_Aloo...Juugo?_

_-Que ha ocurrido recién que me cortaste abruptamente ..- con una preocupación inmanente_

_-No fue nada grave.. despreocúpate.- removió su cabello deslizándolo por sus manos _

_-Pero dime que ocurrió.- la intriga lo carcomía_

_-Lo que pasa es que Mie… chocó con una viejo amigo y se puso a llorar.._

_-¿Haber escuché bien un viejo amigo?.._

Todos miraban con expectación la conversación de la bella mujer.

Mami… quiero hablar.- moviéndose en el regazo con inquietud.

_-No me digas te disgustaste, no puedo creer hasta que punto llegas a ….. hay… hija espera un momento.- dijo _moviendo el celular.

-_Pero antes de proseguir.. ¿dime con quién estas?.- ella suspiró con resignación_

_-Me encontré en el local con parte de la familia de los Uchiha ….- con algo de incomodidad._

_-Pásame a la princesita, quiero hablar con ella.- dijo algo irritado, por lo que pasó el teléfono a la niña._

El mesero llegó con lo pedido.

Sasuke lo tenía embriagado el olor de la mujer, además con su cabellera larga y lisa, se veía irresistible, no quería prestar atención a sus pensamientos, así que tomo un sorbo de su amargo café.

-Sasuke… has visto a Kohana, me inquieta no saber nada de ella.- dijo la cuñada

-hnn..recién se encontraba en la puerta.- señalando el lugar.

_-Princesita.. ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Bien.. hoy día me caí y me dolío el potito.- dijo con los ojos grandes, recalcando lo verdosos de estos_

Todos ante el comentario de la pequeña rieron, con excepción del Uchiha menor .

_-Te extraño Mie, te quiero mucho pequeñita ¿ y tú?.- dijo cálidamente_

_-Yo también te quiedo.- dijo bajando un poco fono y mirando el rico plato de frutas que degustaba su madre._

_-Dime papá.- con un claro objetivo , quería dejar claro una cosita a cierto azabache._

_-Papá… tengo hambresita .- así dejando a un lado el teléfono._

Lo último dejó sorprendida a Sakura, ella nunca lo había nombrado así y justo ahora, inconscientemente dirigió su mirada al Uchiha. Él por su parte tenía un rostro disgustado, en el fondo sintió una opresión en el pecho, en el fondo de su corazón él quería ser llamado así.- patético.- suspiro mirando hacia un lado.

-Te manchaste, espera un momento iré a buscar servilletas.- parándose del lugar pausadamente.

Luego de finalizar la conversación con amabas Haruno, la preocupación afloró en él, sabía perfectamente que se encontraba con Sasuke, lo tenía entre ceja y ceja. Así tomaría una decisión rápidamente, se dirigiría a París.

Sobre todo a pedir lo pendiente con la diseñadora, no podía esperar para dirigirse y comunicárselo. Dispuesto comenzó su búsqueda por internet.

Ya había conversado bastante, unas manos la llevaron a voltearse. Sus orbes se abrieron y soltaron unas lágrimas de emoción, se paro y abrazó efusivamente a la niña.

-Al parecer se extrañaban mucho.- dijo la madrastra de la niña con nostalgia al ver la escena, de alguna forma envidiaba la relación de ambas.

-Tía.. te he extrañado mucho, desapareciste del mapa como si nada-. Dijo la niña sin soltar el agarre.- nunca más volviste a llamar.

Tomo el rostro de la muchacha.- Kohana, mi niña lo siento, pero tenía que ser así.- la ojiazul bajo el rostro.- pero lo importante esque nos volvimos a encontrar.

Mie se cruzó de brazos y infló sus cachete, esto le recordó a Itachi a su hermano, sabia que estaba celosa de su hija, cosa que le dio risa.

-Es hora de irnos.- pidió la cuenta alzando la mano.

-¿qué tal si damos una pequeña vuelta en el vehículo con la tía Sakura, papi por favor?.-mirando a Itachi, quien rodó los ojos.- Seee por favor.

-Hija.. el vehículo es muy pequeño y tiene el espacio suficente para los 4,feliz llevaría a Saku.- dijo mostrando el vehículo.- Además necesitamos buscar un hotel

-¿Tío y tú?.- poniendo cara de perrito

-Está bien.. pero rápido que quiero llegar a descansar.- todos se fueron a los respectivos vehículos.

Ya en el vehículo, hablan todo lo que se habían perdido en todos estos años, el sueño le ganó a la pequeña y cayó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sasuke de vez en cuanto miraba por el retrovisor a la uqe fue alguna vez su ex –novia.

-¿Cuándo nació ?-. dijo la adolescente animosamente

- El 15 de Diciembre del 2006.- acariciando el rostro de la pequeña que descansaba entre sus brazos. Después dirigió su mirada al lindo crepúsculo que se avecinaba en el exterior, realmente Francia era espectacular.

-Sakura.. dime dónde te estas alojando.- dijo secamente el moreno

-Etto.. El hotel Claire of moon, cercano a la plaza.- dijo saliendo del ensueño.

-Crees que queden cupos, Itachi me acaba de avisar que no hay reservas por ningún lado.- dijo algo estresado.

-Podría ser que se desocuparan piezas, cuando llegue estaban las últimas, pero creo que habrán.- con una determinación marcada.-Además estamos cerca.

-Kohana puedes sacar un abrigo del bolso para la niña, apúrate por favor se me están acalambrando los brazos.- dicho esto Sasuke le extendió los brazos para llevar a la niña adentro, asombrando a ambas.

-Tía realmente estas hermosa, creo que ser madre te acentúo aún más tu belleza.- con esto último logró sonrojar a la susodicha.- cuándo grande me gustaría ser como tú.

-Por favor apúrense , que la niña puede enfermarse por el cambio de temperatura.

-Tienes toda la razón, además olvidaba que eres médico.

-Buenos noches Señora Haruno.-saludó un animado recepcionista

-Buenas noches.- se percató de la presencia de los demás.

-Teme por fin encontramos una habitación, aunque.- esa palabra no le gustó para nada.- tendrás que dormir en el sillón.

-Kusso..- por lo bajo

- ¿Señora, quiere que registremos a su marido en su habitación?.- dijo el recepcionista, Sakura al percatarse que se refería a Sasuke, le vino un bochorno.

-No ,el no es mí marido.- moviendo sus manos .- ahora que recuerdo en mi habitación hay cama King y una de media plaza, alguno de ustedes se podría pasar a mi habitación.- dijo inocentemente.

-Entonces estamos listos, Sasuke dormiras en su habitación.- viendo como su cara tomaba varias expresiones….

**Continuara . . . . . . . . **

**Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado , es mi primer fic publicado, hoy me vino la inspiración de golpe y lo he escrito, asi que me decidí a publicarlo**

**me encantaría que lo comentasen para sacar alguna conclusión y obtener sobre todo opiniones o críticas cnstructivas.**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo. ! :D**


	2. ¿Cercanía Peligrosa?

Tras haber hecho tal propuesta sentía arrepentimiento, ya que sin pensarlo Sasuke era quien no tenía habitación, pero ya no podía echar pie atrás. Se había metido en el ojo del huracán y tal vez no saldría bien parada.

-Tía... etto ¿Podría ir a dormir con ustedes esta noche?.-dijo con una sonrisita, antes de que la dirigida hablase.- quiero compartir más contigo y hace mucho que no me regalonas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces aceptaría de inmediato, la situación anterior la había puesto algo nerviosa, al menos con su sobrina podría evitar algunos de sus miedos.

-Mmmm...- la niña mostro desilusión.

- Tía si no quiere .. No hay problema la entiendo.

-Tontita.. claro que sí, pero primero debes pedir permiso a tus padres.- por lo que apresuro el paso.

Sasuke por otro lado se registraba como nuevo miembro de la habitación, no podía firmar con exactitud el papel, la niña se encontraba en uno de sus brazos y al estar dormida no podía dejarla en el piso.

A regañadientes había aceptado, no le quedaba de otra además ¿Qué podía pasar entre ellos?, absolutamente nada, pasado pisado se repetía. Acababa de escuchar la conversación por una parte se sentía más tranquilo, por lo menos no estarían solos Mie y Hokaru los acompañarían.

-Todo listo señor, pueden dirigirse a su habitación.- dijo el trabajador del hotel, entregándole una tarjeta de entrada, cosa que mantenía en su mano.

Miraba como Sakura caminaba delante de sí, estaba mucho más sofisticada y más atractiva, ¿Cómo había dejado escapar una mujer así?, ah ya lo recuerdo, era una mujer vil, mentirosa e interesada, aunque demostrase ser una dulce mujer, nada le quitaba la ira que nacía en él.

Sakura sintió una gélida mirada, por lo que lentamente volteo su rostro, al ver que provenía del azabache le dio un escalofrío y aunque se tambaleo se dirigió hacia él.

-¿La niña está... muy pesada?.- algo dubitativa.- no te causare más molestias.- estirando sus brazos.

-No .- dejándola con los brazos estirados y una incertidumbre creciente.

Llegaron a la habitación, Sasuke depositó a la bebé en la cama matrimonial. Luego de esto se sacó la corbata y el saco para tumbarse en la cama continua.

-Gracias por cargar a Mie, Sasuke .- él miró a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente.

-No tienes porqué.- roncamente.- se notaba que te pesaba.- torciendo una sonrisa.

Ignoró el comentario, sabía el mecanismo del Uchiha, se dirigió a buscar el pijama de la durmiente.

Me está buscando provocar, pero no lo logrará. Al menos hoy no. Por fin encontró la prenda y se dispuso a colocársela.

La niña aun con los ojitos cerrados reclamaba impaciente por retomar su sueño, el azabache miraba divertido la escena y como Sakura intentaba poner la pijama mientras reclamaba.

-Mami...-restregándose sus ojitos con suavidad

-Amor..si te sigues moviendo no podré terminar más rápido.-aún tratando de sacar la manga.

-Llevando varios años de madre y ¿Aún sin poder colocar una simple pijama?.- divertido.

-¿A si? ... inténtalo tú, haber que tan hábil resultas.- más que choreada, realmente me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Sencillo..- se paró de su cama para dirigirse a la niña, realizó un movimiento rápido logrando sacar el vestidito, para luego mirar a la madre con superioridad.

-Claro, se me olvidaba que eras un genio sacando la ropa.- más que picada. Sasuke luego de colocar la prenda le quedo mirando más que pesadamente.

-Sí, tengo que hacer mi trabajo rápido, deberías saberlo...- tomándola del brazo.- recuérdalo soy médico cirujano.- lo último con lentitud.

-No recordaba.- mintió , logrando que apretará aún más el agarre.

-No juegues con fuego ..Sa-ku-ri-ta

-No tengo miedo a quemarme Señor Uchiha.- mirándose a los ojos.

-Grave error.- con lentitud.

Esto se torna complicado, ya estaba en su juego y lo peor, estábamos demasiado cerca, tenía que hacer algo, no podía ser tan débil ante él. Ella a pesar del pasar de los años no había logrado olvidarlo.

Acababa de llegar al apartamento, su mente estaba abrumada estuvo todo maldito día pensando en sus princesas, la idea de que estuvieran juntos no le agradaba para nada. Por ahora no podría hacer nada, tendría que esperar al menos 3 días para dirigirse a Paris.

-Sr Juugo... ¿Quiere algo de beber?.- decía la empleada

-Un Vodka doble.. .- alzando la mano como orden.

La mujer se dirigía quebrándose por toda la casa hasta llegar al bar, aunque se veía grotesco, necesitaba el calor femenino, después de todo su "novia" no le daba la pasada en meses, siempre tenía una excusa.

-Señor aquí tiene.- seductoramente.- desea algo más.- acercándose a su oído.

-Si..- acariciando uno de sus muslos.

De esta manera luego de unos tragos, ambos se sumieron en la lujuria, sin saber que eran observados por otra de las criadas.

Se estaba hipnotizando por el aroma de la pelirosa y por sus labios, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero sabia con exactitud que deseaba esos labios.

Empezó a sentir un vibrar en su pantalón, ambos dirigieron sus miradas al bolsillo, de esta forma le soltó del agarre.

-Acaso no piensas contestar Uchiha...- mientras se sobaba del agarre .

-No.- mirando la pantalla del fono _Ino Yamanaka._

-Si quieres te doy privacidad.- así excusándose se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-Puede ser una emergencia

Miró el fono decía 12 llamadas pérdidas, no deseaba contestar por lo que suspiro antes de contestar afablemente el teléfono.

_-Sasuke… te he llamado varias veces y tú con el móvil apagado.- disgustada._

_-Y esto a que viene…- mirando la puerta del baño_

_-Necesito urgente una liposucción.- este rodó los ojos.- ¿Estarás aquí mañana?_

_-Lo siento Ino, pero estoy de vacaciones.-recalcando lo último, logrando un suspiro en la mujer._

-Sasuke pediré algo para comer, ¿Quieres algo?.- gritó desde el baño.

_-Perdón .. ¿quién es la que grito?.- con celos a flor de piel._

_-Es Sakura_

_-Sakura … ¿tú exnovia?.- al no sentir respuesta se dispuso a reclamar._

_-¿Algún problema con ello?.- serio_

-¿¡Sasuke, Sasuke!. Al menos debió haber avisado que saldría y yo gritando como loca.- salió de la habitación encontrándose con la mirada fría de Sasuke. Se llevo las manos a su boca.- Creo que la he cagado.- murmuro.

_-Acaso ya se está arrastrando.- burlonamente.- increíble lo que consigues con la mujeres_

_-No tengo tiempo para estupideces.- cortando severamente la felicidad de la rubia.- imaginaba algo más importante que una banalidad, como una superficialidad como lo es tu cuerpo.- así cortando la llamada._

Y a donde se metió esta mujer estaba vez, algo bueno hizo hoy , quitarme a la Yamanaka de encima, acabamos de cortar mejor dicho divorciarnos, pero aún no lo aceptaba, me dan unas ganas de mandarla a la mierda y que se pierda, pero nos faltan unos trámites y además soy su cirujano.

La puerta llamó su atención, vio una cabellera rosa entrar , vestía una larga chaqueta.

-¿Qué me miras?.- la analizo lo más lento posible

-hnn, ridícula.- llevando su celular al velador.

-Por mi hubiera ido en pijamas, pero donde es un hotel, no tengo que andar exhibiéndome.- explicándole

-créeme no hay nada interesante que ver.

-Tienes toda la razón la próxima vez deberé ir así nomas.- logrando que frunciera su frente.

-Me da exactamente lo mismo..con tal que no molestes…-

-Encargue unas tostadas con mermelada y un café para ti.- mientras dejaba en el perchero su abrigo.

-A la próxima no grites.- en el fondo lo agradecía.

-No te preocupes no lo haré.- dándole una sonrisa falsa.- ¿la niña no se despertó?

-Es tranquila y no molesta para nada, todo lo contario a ti.- mofándose

-Sí, eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, nos complementamos.- dejándose caer suavemente a su lado.- te amo pequeñita.- pasando delicadamente su dedo por su mejilla.

Le extrañaba de sobremanera que no cayera en su juego, no sabía cómo pero quería tener esas discusiones dónde el siempre tenía la razón, lo que le daba satisfacción.

-Sabes, realmente no sabría qué haría si ella no estuviese junto a mí. Ella cambió mi vida, la manera de ver las cosas.- mirándolo.- gracias.- bajito.

-Papá , por favor .- replico por séptima vez.- déjame ir .- casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Rodó sus ojos, pero no podía ver a su hija así.- hija, te dije que no es la mejor idea.- la cara de la niña cambió drásticamente a otra algo pícara, lo que le asustó.

-Pero papá, así tendrán más privacidad y quién sabe quizás me den otro hermanito.- ruborizando a ambos.

-Cómo puedes decir eso, insolente.- dejó la pelinegra con furia.- atrevida. Itachi eso es lo que pasa cuando no le pones limites a los niños.- reprochando al mayor.

-Estoy aburrida, ¿Por qué no me tocó una madrastra como la tía Sakura?.- mirando al cielo.- Kami , ¿Por qué me mandaste a esta señora?.- con dramatismo, haciendo enfadar aún más a la mujer.

-Defiéndeme, que se ha creído esa mocosa.. pero, sabes que más lárgate donde tu tía, no quiero verte la cara.- dándole satisfacción.

La cara de Itachi cambió drásticamente, el humor de su esposa era muy cambiante y en este momento le generaba algo de estrés, no tenía la menor intención de pelear y deseaba en este momento ser él quién se cambiase de habitación.

Por otro lado la niña, se hallaba sorprendida aunque sabía que todo lo que deseaba su papá se esmeraba en dárselo, pero que su madrastra fuera quién se lo cedía sólo podía traer malas consecuencias, por lo que tragó saliva.

-¿Qué haces parada ahí?, andate luego, tengo unos asuntos que tratar con tu padre.- acariciándolo y así generando una mueca de asco en la joven.

-Cada loco con su tema.- dirigiéndose a buscar algunas cosas.

-Una más y te juró que no responderé.- dirigiéndose a su "amado".

-No tienes ningún derecho a hacerle nada.- amenazadoramente. Cuándo se trataba de su hija él reaccionaba de inmediato.

-Sakura, quédate quieta.- alarmando a la chica.

-¿Poooor qué?.- mirando cómo se acercaba.

-Una araña esta cerca de ti y si te mueves no la podré matar.- así Sakura tragó saliva.

No quería pensar nada acerca de ello ,pero las arañas le daban un temor inmenso nunca había podido matar ni a la más minúscula arañita existente, por lo que cuándo encontraba una la bañaba en insecticida. En ese momento empezó a temblar aunque paulatinamente el control de su mente iba cediendo.

Se dio cuenta de la reacción de ésta, había olvidado el miedo que generaban las arañas, de no haber visto como tapaba su vista, no lo recordaría. Veía a la causante de tal miedo y la mató como si nada.

-Sakura, hay otra araña cerca de tu pie.- fingiendo

Al escuchar esto surgieron dos opciones o salir corriendo o esperar que el pelinegro acabara con ella. Sin más se abalanzó sobre él y en un acto torpe estaba en los brazos de este. Ella cada vez se aferraba más al hombre, como si su vida dependiese de eso.

-hn, cómo pudiste caer en ese truco barato.- dijo suspirando, mientras ella lo miraba

-Pero , si me dijiste que había una araña cerca de mí.- incrédula.

-Te estaba probando, aunque no lo esperaba terminaste en mis brazos.- mirándola directamente a los ojos, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en la mujer.

Podía sentir la tersa piel de sus piernas, ahora notaba lo bien que se veía y las curvas que había adoptado en el tiempo en que perdieron contacto alguno, el pijama era de dos piezas, la parte superior una blusa rosa con tirantes y la inferior un short del mismo color.

Ella percibió como la miró con disimulo, de esta manera se dio cuenta que aún le era atractiva, lo que aumento aún más su vergüenza.

-Creía que no eras de esos tipos tío.- apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una mamadera en su mano.

¿Cómo era posible qué estuviese ahí?, le estaba dando algo de cólera, desde que la vio había deseado probar nuevamente sus labios, sin embargo, era interrumpido.- déjate de juegos y dime a que vienes…- dejando en el piso a la avergonzada de la pelirosa.

-Mis adorables padres me echaron de la pieza, creo que buscaban privacidad, al contrario de ustedes que ni siquiera se dignaron a cerrar la puerta.- una vena crecía en la sien del Uchiha menor.

-Acaso no te enseño mi hermanito a golpear antes de entrar.- con una mirada fulminante.

-Disculpen, pero no pensé que los encontraría cariñosos.- decía tomando la temperatura del biberón.

-Aunque fuese así, no es de tu incumbencia.- aventándola a entrar y así cerrando la puerta.- es mejor que entres.

-Tranquilízate, no pasó nada.- decía incorporándose la Haruno.

-Pero al parecer estaba a punto de ….- no quizo terminar, había olvidado el carácter de su tío y cuándo le enfadaba algo, era cosa seria.-emmm …


	3. Perfume francés

_Flash Back_

_Estaba feliz por haber salido de la habitación, mis "padres" me apestan –al menos mi madrastra- a veces me irritan tanto que no puedo contenerme. Pero nada me quitará la felicidad de tener nuevamente a mi tía._

_Me había dolido mucho su partida, me había encariñado tanto que enterarme de un día para otro que nunca más la vería me deprimió lo suficiente para recaer en una depresión._

_Me dirigía a la habitación, era un poco tarde, pero ya no podría volver con mis padres. Vi cruzar a una mucama con un biberón, ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba el número de la habitación, rápidamente me dirigí hacia la chica que vestía de negro._

_-Disculpe.- tocando su hombro, por lo que la mujer giró su rostro.- ¿Lleva ese biberón a alguna habitación?.- dubitativa.- sonó bastante estúpida la pregunta.- pensó._

_-Sí, señorita ¿necesita algo?_

_-Me gustaría saber si se la pidió una señorita de pelo rosado.- dejando pensando a la mujer._

_-Mmmm, la tengo que dejar a la habitación 807, no recuerdo muy bien.- colocando su mano en su mentón._

_-Le molestaría si llevo la mamadera yo, me dirijo a aquella habitación._

_En realidad no tenía la menor idea cuál podría ser la habitación, pero el biberón podría ser una buena señal, si no se equivocaba por cierto._

_-No debería hacerlo, pero tome.- entregándole.- tengo demasiado trabajo, por favor no lo comente con otra persona.- perdiéndose rápidamente por los pasillos._

_-Bueno me dijo 807 ó 808, no importa.- en voz alta. Se acomodo su bolsito y se dispuso en buscar la habitación, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso 8. Se adentró y miraba con inseguridad las puertas._

_Será esta o esa, esperen una de ellas está abierta. Estaba a punto de espiar, pero y si era la equivocada._

_-Te estaba probando, aunque no lo esperaba terminaste en mis brazos._

_¿Esa no es la voz de su tío?, tendría que descubrirlo, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta de puntitas, pero su sorpresa fue grande ahí estaban esos dos de lo más acaramelados, mi tía se aferraba a él como con desespero y él no la miraba de la manera más decente que podríamos decir. _

_Si me pillan espiando, con certeza podría decir que sería __adolescente muerta__ por lo menos por parte de mi tío, tragó saliva, necesitaba una salida rápida y de lo más natural._

_-Creía que no eras de esos tipos tío.- apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una mamadera en su mano. Ambos centraron sus miradas en la Uchiha._

_Al ver que no reaccionaban, prosiguió -Mis adorables padres me echaron de la pieza, creo que buscaban privacidad, al contrario de ustedes que ni siquiera se dignaron a cerrar __bien__la puerta.- viendo el desagrado del hombre._

_-Acaso no te enseño mi hermanito a golpear antes de entrar.- con una mirada fulminante._

_-Disculpen, pero no pensé que los encontraría cariñosos.- decía tomando la temperatura del biberón. _

_-Aunque fuese así, no es de tu incumbencia.- aventándola a entrar y así cerrando la puerta.- es mejor que entres._

_-Tranquilízate, no pasó nada.- decía incorporándose la Haruno._

_-Pero al parecer estaba a punto de ….- no quizo terminar, había olvidado el carácter de su tío y cuándo le enfadaba algo, era cosa seria.-emmm … _

Se sentía lo bastante apestado, su sobrina le parecía molesta, como era posible que su hermano la consintiera tanto y la dejará venir así como así, porque conociéndolo habría aceptado de inmediato.

-¿Dónde vas Sasuke?.- algo preocupada al ver como se acercaba a la puerta.

-Saldré y punto….- cerrando de golpe la puerta. Dejando desconcertada a ambas chicas.

-Realmente no sé, como las mujeres lo soportan.- capturando la mirada de la ojiverde.- comprendí que el amor es ciego.- tirándose en la cama individual.

-¿Por qué esa filosofía Hoki?.- miraba atentamente a su "sobrina".- no me digas, te enamoraste..- ansiosa.

-Se enfriará la leche tía.- estirándole la mamadera, la otra la cogió y se colocó cerca de la niña.

-Con esto no te excusaras.- colocó a la bebé entre sus brazos y le dio su mamila.- prosigue….- pestañeo varias veces la adolescente.- además tú tío ni tu padre están.- generando una sonrisa en ambas.

Estaba apoyado en el vehículo con un cigarrillo en la mano, era una de las cosas que más lo relajaba, estas últimas horas habían sido algo estresantes, no podía creer que hace poco la había visto y ya deseaba besarla, malditos impulsos.

¿Cómo era posible qué él que veía a tantas mujeres en su trabajo y sólo ella le producía esto?

-Maldición.- dándole un soplido más largo a su cigarro.

Si no hubiera sido por Kohana de seguro, ya estarían quien sabe dónde, le gustaba la posibilidad aunque no era lo correcto.

Miró su reloj, de seguro las encontraría dormidas, abrió el maletero para sacar su bolso. Luego se dispuso nuevamente a entrar al hotel.

Deslizó la tarjeta por la ranura, la puerta cedió. Ahí estaban, Sakura acariciaba los cabellos negros una de las cosas que caracterizaban a los Uchihas y por el otro lado Mie, bien pegada al cuerpo de su madre y con una manito agarrándose la oreja.

-Me las imaginaba dormidas.- dejando el bolso a un lado de la cama.

-Y nosotras ya te veíamos en otro hotel o dormido en el auto.- haciendo rodar los ojos del azabache.

-hnn, parece que el sueño desarrolla su humor..- rió levemente la pelirosada.

-Me dejaste…- calló no debería decir "preocupada" , sería darle mucha importancia. Él elevó una de sus cejas.- como una idiota.. con tu bromita.

Ella lo miraba con atención mientras él retiraba su camisa y posteriormente sus pantalones para colocarse un buzo en la zona inferior, todo esto seguido de la mirada de ella, cosa que si percibió.

-Pero de lo más cómoda que estabas en mis brazos.- ya acostado, girándose hacia la pared

-No hubiera estado ahí, sino fuese por tu bromita.- simulando pesadez.

En parte tenía razón, de alguna forma la araña ayudo

-Demo.. eso porqué tú lo quisiste.- creando una sonrisa

-Já.- él elevo una ceja, al oír el monosílabo.- Yo , estar nuevamente en tus brazos, ni lo sueñes..- haciendo un claro gesto de negación con su mano.

-Que contradicción tu cuerpo no acata a tu mente.- claramente con superioridad. Quedando así mirando a la mujer de la cama contigua.

-Sabes qué piensa lo que se te apetezca, no tenga la menor intención de pelear. Además no quiero despertar a las niñas.- sorprendiendo al aludido, aunque este no lo demostrase.

-Mejor si es así, _al menos maduraste algo… .- _Quedando completamente dormido.

El día estaba realmente bello para que tomasen un lindo paseo, pensaba la esbelta mujer que tras haber tomado un baño se encontraba mirando el paisaje con una taza en su mano.

-Lo mejor es que vaya a comprar algo para que desayunen estos dormilones.- buscando en la maleta la ropa adecuada y quitarse aquella bata.- Podría ser unos pescadores negros y una blusa azul tomada al cuello o un vestido al estilo boho con un pronunciado escote.- debatía en su mente.- optare al menos hoy por la opción uno.

Entro al baño, se maquillo, perfumo y vistió cuidadosamente, de alguna forma tenía que estar presentable frente a su ex y por supuesto causar algún otro efecto en él, por lo que sonrió. Ahora la pregunta sería dónde comprar.

Avistó un mercado, pero antes no podría resistirse a entrar a aquella tienda de pasteles y dulces, era más fuerte que ella. Sus ojos no podrían salir más de sus orbitas por todas las delicias que contemplaba, si hubiese estado embarazada definitivamente este sería su paraíso. El local era espacioso y tenía en abundancia esas exquisiteces, no podría llevar todo lo que existía ahí y debía elegir muy bien debido a que era de mañana.

-Bonjour, et apporte cette dame à ce point la matinee.- dijo el apuesto hombre. Ella quedó marcando ocupado al no entender ni pio de lo que dijo.

-Désolé mais je ne comprends pas.- dicho así una de las únicas frases aprendidas antes de llegar a París.

-Comprendo, lo traduciré.- aclarando su garganta.- Buenos días, ¿qué trae a esta hermosa dama tan temprano por aquí?.- logrando un leve sonrojo en la mujer de los profundos ojos verdes.

De verdad le había llamado la atención, ese hombre era muy apuesto, alto, con unos exóticos ojos grises, que la dejaron prendada por unos largos segundos y su desordenado pelo color miel. Totalmente irresistible, de alguna forma la sonrisa arrogante que había generado al tomar su atención, le recordaba a Sasuke.

En el mismo instante que ella lo miraba con expectación este no se quedaba atrás, su belleza era tan natural y a la vez tan singular que parecía una alucinación, nunca había visto a una mujer tal y perfectamente bella.

-Pase a comprar unos dulces.- moviendo levemente su cabeza.- pero no sé cuál comprar.- apenada.

-Te puedo recomendar algunos.- tocando su hombro para enseñarle el lugar.- además podrás probarlas.- resaltando el brillo en sus ojos.- Por cierto me llamo André, gusto en conocerte…..

-Sakura.

-Hermoso nombre, Sakura.- le enseño la mayor variedad de chocolates, ella extasiada por tanta delicia, opto por comprar lo más deliciosos y bueno una que otra excepción para el pelinegro.

-Mmmmmmmm.- saboreando.- este es el mejor.-cerrando sus ojos.

-Esa es una de las nuevas recetas, aún no sale al comercio, eres privilegiada.- aún sintiendo en cada recoveco el sabor. Le gustaba apreciar cada reacción de la muchacha, podía ver que el chocolate era una adicción que disfrutaba mucho.

Así fue como compró alguno de los manjares y como de la misma manera André le regaló otros, miró el reloj ya hace una hora y tanto que se encontraba ahí, sería mejor que volviese antes de que desayunaran.

-Fue un gusto conocerte André.- estirando su mano.

-El placer fue el mío, te veo muy cargada de cosas ven, te llevó .- sacando las llaves del coche, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea, aceptó la muchacha, después de todo no veía ningún colectivo.

-Ya sabes que poseo una cadena de chocolates y dulces en Francia, ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?.- arrancando el vehículo azulado.

-Vivo en Osaka y soy la madre de una hermosa pequeña.- con más orgullo que nunca.

Se despertó al sentir su cuerpo remecerse, no era un temblor, tampoco podía ser su hermano.- qué demonios…- percibió que las manos eran pequeñas. Sintió como respiraba agitadamente la pequeña, por lo que se volteo.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?.- tratando de ser sutil y no tan grave como le era habitual.

-Ma-maaaaa… .- resbalando unas pocas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-La buscaste en el baño.- aún adormilado, se acomodó para seguir durmiendo se ponía irritable cuándo lo despertaban.

La niña se subió a la cama del adulto, al ver que no le prestaba mucha atención. Sus sollozos no cesaban y eso se le hacía aún más molesto, él quería tranquilidad para continuar durmiendo.-Siii….

Le desagradaba que llorarán frente a él y más si eran niños, no soportaba la idea de que la niña llorará porque no encontraba a su mamá.- Dónde se estará esta mujer.- teniendo que olvidar la idea de continuar junto a la almohada.- Hokana, Hokana .- olvidaba que tenía el sueño pesado la Uchiha.

La niña lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos, no sabía realmente que hacer en este caso, optó por secar sus lagrimas y acariciarle su cabecita, la pequeña se acurrucó cerca del Uchiha. Le pareció extraño que se diera de esta manera con él, tampoco él es tan amoroso con los niños ni nada. No podría ser tan inconsciente y dejarla ahí tan vulnerable, además le daba tanta ternura tenerla cercana.

-No, Damian mi papá nos …- pronunció la muchacha aún dormida, dejando un tic el azabache.

Llamó a la pelirosada a su móvil, pero nada, estaba preocupado porque no había ningún rastro de ella, pero lo que le molestaba era que sin ningún aviso saliera y le dejara a la pequeña sin consultar, ni recomendarle nada al respecto, después de todo no conocía en ningún aspecto a la hija de la Haruno.

La niña jugueteaba junto a su "prima" por la habitación, ya vestida y bañada gracias a la ayuda de Hokana, su sobrina. Jugaban Policías y ladrones, mas la niña se paró en seco y se dirigió a la puerta, así dejando ver posteriormente una cabellera rosa cargada de cosas.

-¿Dónde estabas Sakura?...- a su curiosidad le ganaba la irritación

-Fui a comprar algo para su desayuno…- dejando las bolsitas en la mesa y abrirlas cuidadosamente. La niña fue rápidamente de su mamá para ver el contenido de estas.-hija, espera que te voy a dar.

-A la próxima dejas algún papelito.- reprochándola. Lo miró sorprendida, estaba a punto de hablar.- la niña estaba preocupada.

-Ahh, ¿qué paso?.- mirando a la castaña.- extrañabas a mami.- asintiendo.- pero ya estoy aquí.- tomándola en sus brazos y dándole cosquillas.

-Chocolateeee.- dijo aplaudiendo la pequeña y mirando a su "prima" para que viniera.

-Niñas el chocolate es para más tarde.- amabas hicieron pucheros.- no, no, no.- ahora cambiando a cara de perrito.- comerán unos tartaletas de frutas.

-Peroooo.. no queremos comer ¿tartaletas?.- lo último con brillo en los ojitos de la Uchiha.

-hnn, exageradas.- tendiendo su cama.

-¿Qué les parece si hoy vamos a Disney?.- las niñas la abrazaban quitándole el aire.-Ni-ñ-as ne-ce-si-t-o re-s-pir-ar...- incorporando una gran bocanada al zafarse del agarre.- eso es un sí.- ya recuperda.

-Tío Sasuke, ¿Irás con nosotras?.- más que hiperventilada.- o prefieres quedarte aquí solo .-expentante.

-Está bien.- moviendo con molestia su boca..-pero no comerás chocolates en todo el día.- maliciosamente.

-No hay problema, si soy capaz, de resistirme a algo.- dijo mirando al otro Uchiha. Era una de las cosas en que se parecían.- qué fragancia nueva te compraste tío, de veras huele muy bien.- cerrando los ojos y percibiendo con la nariz.

-hnn, no he comprado ninguna Hokana.- se voltearon a ver a la Haruno. La niña se acercó a la mujer oliendo a su alrededor.

-Definitivamente eres tú, tía.- moviendo rápidamente sus cejas de arriba a abajo.- te la tenías bien guardada.- Sasuke se molestó al oír aquello.- con razón la demora.- diciéndolo muy lentamente, buscaba enfadar o causar algún efecto en su pariente. Además que desde que entró tenía la ilusión de tenerlos juntos nuevamente, así formando una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Continuara . . . . . .**

**Agradecer los reviews que me han dejado.**

**Hace rato que había pensado la historia, pero derrepente por el volar de mi imaginación tomó otro rumbo , espero que les guste y la disfruten, porque por lo general al que escribe**

** nunca le gusta o siempre hay algun pero.**

**Gracias :D**


End file.
